A Goddess's Revenge
by Annabeth Loves Percy
Summary: Percy Jackson and friends have finally met their match when all of Camp Half-blood has to go up against the Greek Goddess of Chaos who is vengeful of not being taken serious by Gods and mortals alike for the past so thousand years. Can the young half-bloods beat chaos at her own game? (Takes place after Titan War and before Heroes of Olympus Series).
1. Goddess Eris

**This here is a little something new I came up with. I like it and I'm back after a very long absence. I'll be finishing this and I have a good plot for it. Enjoy!**

"Eris! No! This isn't the way to show your power! Spare her! Leave them alone!" Percy yelled aloud.  
The darkness closed in within the small environment. Dark shadows the height of skyscrapers came thrashing towards the campers.  
"No! You can't destroy us! You never will!" He screamed once more.  
"Hahaha! I may not be as powerful as Kronos Percy, but my battle magic has completely nullified you and your friends useless. It's time to say goodbye to that little camp of yours dear." Eris snapped back.  
Percy started to run with all of his might to avoid one of the shadowed giants from crushing him. His feet flew considering how slow Percy usually ran, but the figures before him were too massive. Riptide went up and slashed through the legs of the monsters and they all fell on top of him.  
"GO! Save yourself! It's over you guys! Save the camp!" Percy shouted just before being crushed by the might of the pure darkness.  
"No! Percy No! Eris! What makes you think you'll get away with this?! When I get to you, I will crush you! I swear to you I will…" Annabeth was cut off from finishing both her sentence and her attempt to reach Percy by the heightened power of Eris.  
"You'll do no such thing. You children are all but useless. It's time to say goodbye to your camp, for I am headed there next. Just like your Clarisse, I will kill all of you off. Goodbye Camp-Half blood." Eris gnashed at the remaining campers still willful enough to have stayed alive.  
Annabeth kept running dramatically for Percy, but made no progress due to the endless darkness power spun by Eris's new major God status.  
Percy was now completely trapped by the dark shadow creatures that had a hold of him. Any second now he would be completely plunged into darkness forever…  
His head popped out of the endless abyss for a moment to say, "You can't and you won't destroy Camp-Halfblood! It'll never die!" And with that he was swallowed by the evil around him.  
"Percy! NO!" Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and a few Ares kids all screamed at the top of their lungs.  
Suddenly, all the campers ran in a phalanx shape toward Eris and their speed was remarkably fast.  
"For the Gods!" They all yelled.  
Percy had killed off the Titan Kronos, had led the entire camp to a victory against the Titan army, had pretty much saved the Gods themselves, done so many remarkable things and yet now he was… gone…  
The fight that was taking place was the final straw.  
The Gods were forbidden to help due to the unstoppable break-trap curse that would automatically transport any God that fought against Eris to Tartarus.  
This was the hardest battle Camp Half-blood had ever seen and Clarisse La Rue was already dead.  
Was Percy dead too, or was he just temporarily swallowed by an undying darkness that didn't seem to let up?  
Things were happening ever so fast and nobody could come up with a battle plan due to no more time.  
The charge did not get very far when three chimeras were immediately called upon by Eris.  
They came from the pure chaotic behavior of the situation and were forged by the darkness.  
Annabeth yelled, "It doesn't even matter anymore! We can't stop! This is our last stand! Just fight! Augh!" The other campers quickly looked at her surprised that she hadn't thought of anything at all or even put her Yankees cap on, but understood why almost immediately.  
She was completely right.  
They were out of options, and campers. There were only nine of them left out of the sixteen campers they had begun with.  
Four Apollo campers, eight Ares campers including Clarisse, Nico, Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia.  
It was over. All hope was about to be lost, and with losing two of their toughest campers, one being the leader, there wasn't much time to be thinking. Annabeth ran in front of everyone striking with such force that she never knew she had inside of her.  
She knew Percy was now gone, and the only way to perhaps save him was to kill these wretched beasts.  
She gritted her teeth and came down with her knife on a snake that was about to spit venom at her.  
Another Chimera almost gnashed at Annabeth but Thalia knocked it into the darkness causing it to disappear completely with a red steel arrow. Annabeth threw her knife at the now snakeless Chimera and pounded her fists against its head. Like Heracles, she choked the monster with her bare hands until it gasped for air. the Goat head's teeth lunged for her but her fury could not be contained. She pulled the knife from the creature's skin and ripped open its innards.  
"Annabeth, stop! It's practically dust! Calm down!" Thalia yelled under the loud roar of the darkness.  
She pulled a steaming and vengeful Annabeth off of a now actually whimpering Chimera.  
"Ripping apart a monster isn't going to bring Percy back! We have to get.." Thalia was cut off by Annabeth brushing off her arm and running ahead past the third Chimera toward Eris up ahead through the surrounding darkness while covered in Chimera blood.  
The Ares kids did their best to avenge the sudden death of the leader of their cabin by slicing and killing off the third Chimera into nothingness.  
The campers ran together as one against the Goddess of Chaos with Annabeth way in front.  
The run was desperate but they showed emotion like no other, for they all knew that this was the epic that could potentially tell their final story.  
None of them wanted this to be the final tale of their days, and this made them fight that much harder.  
The further they ran, the closer they got and soon Eris approached...

 **Tell me what you think! And if your confused as to why it started off in the middle of a battle, don't worry. It will all make sense in the end. Thanks. ; )**


	2. Volleyball Trouble

**Percy's point of view**

 **(The day before the battle)**

A jab to the right, and bam! Got him! Ha! That's right Percy, you go!  
Another Ares kid walked away with disappointment in their eyes.  
After my eighth battle with the Ares cabin in a row with different campers, I walked out of the arena at Camp Half-blood exhausted.  
Yes, I had bathed in the River Styx so my advantage was definitely there, but I still got tired after a while so even I needed a break!  
Even the leader against the Titan king himself wasn't unstoppable.  
While walking back to my cabin all I could see were campers all over the place.  
My wish to the Gods really had been answered.  
Over the course of a few months so many new campers had filled up the camp that my heart still couldn't believe it.  
After capping Riptide, I walked out the Arena doors while hearing more clashing of swords.  
I was going to go back to my cabin to rest for a while, but decided to go watch the Aphrodite and Apollo girls battle it out for the volleyball tournament that was currently in round 3 of the playoffs.  
Don't know how Aphrodite's daughters made it into the 3rd round of a sports tournament without worrying about sweat ruining their makeup-filled faces?  
Yeah, me neither.  
Another reason why I was so eager to watch them was because I was a guy, and all the guys knew that the Aphrodite cabin always cut their shorts extra short with scissors just to show off their figures.  
If you were a straight guy at Camp Half-blood, you would not miss this event! I'm serious! Even Hypno's sons got out of bed to watch them!  
I also thought of the way Annabeth always slapped me hard and knocked me senseless when she saw me on the bleachers watching them every time. We hadn't started going steady just yet, but everyone knew we would make it official anytime now.  
Half of me really wanted to watch the girls play if you know what I mean, and the other half just wanted to hope that Annabeth would come and tackle me to the ground if she saw my mouth hanging down again.  
Surprisingly when I got there, Grover was actually watching with one of his goat legs swinging back and forth.  
"Hey Grover, care to check out the ladies?" I said aloud.  
Campers on the bleachers looked at us and all agreed with excitement.  
Grover made a loud sheep sound and jumped.  
"Percy! What are you doing here? Isn't Annabeth going to chew you out again?" He yelped.  
"Isn't Juniper going to kill you?" I asked back.  
"Point taken." He said aloud.  
We both stared in awe at the Aphrodite cabin coming out with their chosen girls for the game with a song about how hot they were.  
Coming out of the speakers was "Don't ya wish your girlfriend was hot like me?" blaring.  
Good lord, I hated this song, but I my mind wasn't on the song.  
"Wow, the Aphro girls sure did outdo themselves this time huh G-man?" I shouted over the music.  
"Oh wow" he said back.  
Wolf whistles and shouts from the other campers kept going and going nonstop.  
One Aphrodite kid yelled, "I don't even care that you're my sister!" The boys went ballistic until the Apollo girls came out.  
They ran out on the field backed with their undefeated record, though they hadn't faced the Nemesis cabin, who was apparently amazing in volleyball. And just like that, the game began with a serve and the ball went over the net.  
Grover and I chilled for a little while watching the girls play their hearts out and catching glimpses of their… well I mean come on were guys!  
After a few minutes though into the game everyone became serious and no more laughter was beheld.  
"Uhh, Percy, you might want to run, and I mean like now!" Jake, a son of Demeter shouted quickly to me.  
I was confused for a moment but my mind raced to one thing and one thing only.  
"Percy, dude, you need to get out of here or Annabeth is going to kill you!" An Athena's child yelled over to me.  
I silently cursed and knew I had no time to run. She was literally walking right in my direction and hadn't seen me yet.  
I hid under the bleachers and hoped for the best.  
"Hide me Grover!" I whispered to him.  
He stood in front of me while Alex a son of Hypnos who brought his blanket threw it over the side to hide me from the back.  
Hopefully it would work because Annabeth flipped out on me when I even did so much as touch another girl let alone an Aphrodite one.  
It was honestly tough being Annabeth's soon to be boyfriend because she was so jealous all the time.  
I mean yeah I was a little jealous of her and other guys but not like her.  
She was "give me your peanut butter and jelly sandwich or else I'll take it from you" crazy.  
I silently prayed to Hermes that she wouldn't find me here and listened close over the roar of the now nervous and close-eyed on Annabeth game.  
She approached Grover and said aloud, "Hey Grover, you seen Perce?" She asked casually.  
First thing about hiding from Annabeth, do not and I mean do NOT have Grover Underwood be the person to hide you.  
She could sniff out of he was telling the truth or not better than my mom could tell if I was lying or not about something.  
"Uhh no. Not at all. Why would you think that?" He said nervously.  
"Because you're acting nervous. Although I don't see him here, which makes me happy. Is he here or not Grover? Just tell me already." She said obviously frustrated.  
"Nope, just trying to watch the game." He said aloud.  
"Sure you are. More like you're trying to watch for the next girl to bend over for the ball. Just let me know if you've seen him okay? I can't find him anywhere." Annabeth yelled over the crowd.  
She hasn't found me because she didn't think to look at the arena.  
Annabeth moved behind the bleachers and Grover flinched slightly. She stopped and waited.  
Fortunately the blanket hiding me was so thin it allowed me to see her in the sunlight. Her hand went up and my eyes went wide.  
I slowly tiptoed away from the blanket and went behind Grover just as she lifted the blanket in the air.  
Her eyes were probably searching all over for me figuring I was here yet again for the volleyball tournament but she let the blanket go and went back to Grover much to my demise.  
I had no time to get back to the blanket so I booked it at full speed running across the front of the bleachers as fast as I could.  
"Percy! I knew you were here you little shit!" She screamed aloud.  
She took off after me in front of everyone.  
All the boys shouted, "Go Percy, run like the wind!" And run like the wind I did. Hell, you can call me bulls-eye from Toy story for crying out loud. Annabeth didn't let up though, for she chased me all the way to the Canoe Lake.  
As I was about to jump in she tackled me to the ground out of nowhere.  
"What in Hades were you doing watching those Aphrodite girls? Hmm?" She asked angrily.  
"Annabeth I didn't really do anything wrong, I was just watching the game sheesh!" I pleaded looking straight into her eyes.  
"Oh sure you were, that's what all the boys say." She didn't let go of me and let out with, "What am I going to do with you? You're dating me and all you care about is another girl's ass. Some man I've got." I pulled her up and took my hands to her face.  
"You know I only care about you. Stop that." I finished with a kiss that she hardly accepted.  
"Can you ever forgive me Wisegirl? Come on, it wasn't that bad." I pleaded standing up with her.  
She took my hands and started to push me back on the small dock.  
"Maybe, only if you promise not to go again, because I'm sick of that Kate girl staring all over you. For all she knows, you went to see her play!" She fussed.  
"Fine, I promise I won't go to another peep show." I said putting my hand on my heart with a finger crossed.  
Luckily she didn't see it…  
"Good, now that you won't be at the volleyball fields, you'll have plenty of time to spend in the lake!" She pushed me in but to her downfall I had held onto her anticipating her to do what she did, so I pulled her in with me.  
"Percy!" She yelled angry.  
We both made a huge splash and as we went under an air bubble began to form.  
What happened after that?  
Well… I'm sure you know the rest…

 **Hope you guys like this! Read and review please! It makes my day to see people review what I wrote! Next chapter coming pretty quickly don't worry!**


End file.
